


Art for art’s sake.

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a new hobby and Jensen is helping him, although he’s not too sure about the outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for art’s sake.

“Jay, can I ask you a question?”

“You can ask me anything you want, Jen.” Jared responded, squinting in Jensen’s direction.

Jensen shifted his weight from side to side. “Ok, I know I said you should get a new hobby, after all wrestling co-stars isn’t exactly your forte.”

Jared looked up. “Hey, how was I supposed to know Osric was some sort of Ninja? I mean, the guy’s tiny compared to me.”

“Look, Sasquatch, everyone’s tiny compared to you. Don’t forget Osric’s a black belt and a stuntman, and to be fair, the prospect of being crushed under your gigantic frame was enough to make him leap for his life back in Italy.” Jensen smirked when Jared glowered at him in return.

“I thought you liked being crushed by my manly physique.” Jared smirked as Jensen rolled his eyes. “Anyway, what’s wrong with my new hobby?” Jared asked as he stared at his better half again.

Jensen shrugged his shoulders and ignored the stink eye Jared shot him. “Nothing at all. I’m happy you‘ve decided to get in touch with your artistic side, and take up painting again.” Jensen looked down at what he was wearing. “But why do you have to paint me in nothing but a diaper? Is this some sort of kink you’ve read about on one of the fan sites again?” Jensen squirmed uncomfortably as he stood posing for Jared, immortalizing him in oils or some other bullshit.

Jared held his paintbrush out and frowned. “For the last time it’s not a diaper, it’s a loin cloth. It’s very classical, now hold still I’m at a very critical point in the artistic process.”

“Yeah, very critical. I’m freezing my damn ass off here. Couldn’t you have turned the heating up a little? Or do you think blue is just my colour.” Jensen said shivering slightly, as he tried to hold the pose Jared had arranged him in. 

He was standing there buck naked....no, not naked, wearing only his diap.... sorry, loin cloth, to cover his embarrassment. Balanced on his left shoulder was a huge basket of fruit, a veritable cornucopia of edible delights, including peaches, strawberries, bananas, and grapes. When Jared was concentrating on his canvas, he’d reach up with his right hand and snatch the odd grape just to stave off starvation.

Jensen moved his left shoulder slightly to ease the weight on it and Jared sighed. “Will you stop moving, please? You’re spoiling the artistic flow of my grapes.”

Jensen snorted. “Spoiling the artistic flow of your what? Jay, I can’t feel my fingers anymore. You’re gonna have to prise them off the rim of the basket when I finally put it down. And can you speak up a little? I think one of the grapes is wedged in my ear.” Jensen smacked himself on the side of the head, to try and dislodge the errant piece of fruit.

Jared waited for Jensen to settle down and stop wriggling; it was distracting in more ways than one. When his model resumed his proper pose, Jared returned to applying colour to his canvas. A little while later, when he was satisfied with his picture, he put his brush down and sat back. “There, finished.” Jared smiled in satisfaction and admired his brush strokes.

Jensen groaned. “Finally! Now can I put this unmade smoothie down, and put some damn clothes on?” He moved stiffly as he eased the basket off his shoulder onto his hip, and walked towards Jared, absently nibbling on a strawberry. Jensen stepped round the canvas, and nearly choked when he saw the painting. “What the hell is that? I thought you were painting me.”

Jensen was staring in shock at a beautiful rendition of the basket of fruit he’d had perched on his shoulder for the last four hours. There wasn’t a sign of him anywhere in the picture, not even a freakin’ freckle.

Jared looked up, surprised by Jensen’s outburst; he stood up and smiled nervously. “Well, you said you wanted to help me with my new hobby,” he said helplessly as Jensen narrowed his eyes, and clenched his jaw in a way he usually associated with Dean facing down the latest Monster of the Week.

Jared raised his hand in supplication, hoping to prevent being brained by a fruit basket. Misha’d love that. Him getting beaten to a pulp by a fruit salad. Twitter would be feasting on it for months, and Collins would be holding the spoon.

“You know when I agreed to pose for you, I at least expected to be in the picture.” Jensen growled.

Jared rested his hands on Jensen’s broad shoulders, trying not to flinch at the tension in them. He started to squeeze them gently, large hands slowly working higher until they were caressing Jensen’s neck. He leant forward and sucked on Jensen’s full lips, savouring the sweet taste of strawberry on them. Jared slowly moved them back towards the couch, moaning softly as the sharp tang of grape burst across his palate. When they stopped Jared pulled back a little. “So that’s where some of the grapes went.” Jared grinned as he took the basket off Jensen, and pushed him down onto the couch.

He leaned back and admired the view. Jensen’s lean body was spread out beneath him and he wanted to taste it. Jared licked his lips and leant forward, only to be smacked on the back of the head. “I think you were going to tell me why I wasn’t in the picture?” Jensen asked, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

Jared sighed and knelt back. “Ok, I wasn’t lying when I said I used to paint when I was younger. I just gave up my art classes before we got to the interesting stuff.” Jared paused and looked down.

“Define ‘interesting stuff.’” 

Jared hummed, and ran his fingers through his hair. “I, err, left before we did the life classes, but I was brilliant at the still-life stuff. Dude, you should’ve seen my plums! They were the talk of the class.”

“I bet they were, especially if you were wearing those Saxx briefs back then. So if you quit art before you learnt how to draw people, it still doesn’t explain why I’m dressed like this, and holding your plums for you.” One perfectly shaped eyebrow arched upwards, as Jensen waited for his answer.

Jared started to play with the fruit basket beside him, picking a grape and rolling it between his long fingers. He looked at Jensen and with a sheepish smile said, “You looked so pretty standing there, it really helped me concentrate on my bananas.” Before Jensen could explode, Jared popped the grape between his lips, bent forward and bit down on the dark juicy fruit. They both moaned as the grape burst and filled their mouths with juice.

As they shared the rich heady taste, Jared groped blindly for the basket, snagging another grape before sitting back. He grinned as he slowly rolled the grape over Jensen’s smooth thigh, his mouth watering in anticipation. Jared rolled it higher, circling it round and round Jensen’s belly button.

Jensen gasped as he felt Jared’s breath hot against his stomach, soft lips gently brushing his skin. “What are you doing, Jay?” he asked, looking down at his boyfriend.

Jared looked up with a wicked smile on his lips, as he rolled the grape into Jensen’s belly button. “I’m just going to get one of my five portions of fruit a day.” Jared bent forward and sucked the grape into his mouth, swirling his tongue around Jensen’s belly button, feeling him squirm and laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Here be fiction, folks. This isn’t real nor is it meant to reflect the relationship between the two men, whose names and faces I’m borrowing. This is my very own little take on reality or as I like to think of it now, the wrong trouser leg of time, where our universe and this one split apart, and this universe is bathed in a rosy pink hue.  
> Warnings: Schmoop, fluff and a mostly naked Jensen.  
> Notes: I wrote this as a present for Milly_gal who’s been having the week from hell. I hope she likes it. And I wonder if she’ll spot the scene from Doctor Who, which inspired this madness. As always many thanks go to bigj52, my awesome Beta, and to wings128, who cast her eye over this and tweaked it a little and told me milly would love it.


End file.
